Operation Paralai
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Led by Rikku Yuna, Gippal, Nooj and Lulu begin Operation Paralai, a project designed to push Paine and Baralai together and force them to realise their true feelings for one another... Boy, are they in for a pounding. Shh! It's top secret!
1. Phase 1: Prologue

**Operation Paralai: Phase 1 (Prologue)**

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**My first ever Paralai! I FINALLY found FFX-2 in a second hand shop just last week (well, one week tomorrow) and I'm only up to the… _third_ (?) aeon. What's with them returning, anyhow? Ah well! If I ever finish my homework I'll have to play on a see what happens next :P Yay Paralai!!! Even though I haven't finished it yet, this story is set after FFX-2. Hope you like!**

**Xx-Bekky-xX**

**-**

Operation Paralai: Phase 1 (Prologue) 

-

_**Chat Names:**_

_FluffyBunny007: Rikku_

_BiIsummon: Yuna_

_GoldDigger: Gippal_

JieJie6: Nooj 

_Crimson: Lulu_

-

SphereChat 

_Codename: FluffyBunny007 enters the chat_

_Codename: BiIsummon enters the chat_

_Codename: GoldDigger enters the chat_

_Codename: JieJie6 enters the chat_

_FluffyBunny007: Are we all here?_

_BiIsummon: Right on time._

_GoldDigger: Me too!_

_JieJie6: What's the battle plan, Captain Ree?_

_FluffyBunny007: Can't say- not until Lulu gets here._

_BiIsummon: I doubt Lulu's coming…_

_Codename: Crimson enters the chat_

_Crimson: I'm here._

_FluffyBunny007: Right-O, then! Yunie, Gippy, Noojie, Lu- are you ready for perhaps the hardest mission of your lives?_

_Crimson: Just get on with it, Rikku._

_FluffyBunny007: Get ready for………… OPERATION PARALAI!_

_JieJie6: Paralai?_

_GoldDigger: Don't you think that's a little obvious for a codename?_

_JieJie6: No! What is it?_

_BiIsummon: I agree with Gippal- it's far too simple._

_Crimson: A moron could figure it out._

_JieJie6: What is it?_

_FluffyBunny007: Really? Too obvious?_

_GoldDigger: Far too obvious._

_JieJie6: WHAT IS IT???_

_FluffyBunny007: Huh?_

_JieJie6: What. Is. Operation. Paralai. About. ???_

_FluffyBunny007: Well, DUH, Noojie! Paralai! We're finally going to get Paine and Baralai together!_

_Crimson: -sighs- Remember "Operation Lukka"?_

_FluffyBunny007: That turned out okay!_

_Crimson: He was in a twelve-month coma._

_FluffyBunny007: Yeah… but THEN you go married!_

_Crimson: Just try not to hurt Paine._

_BiIsummon: I agree, Rikku- she just might hurt you back?_

_FluffyBunny007: And Baralai?_

_GoldDigger: He'd help._

_FluffyBunny007: We all knew from the beginning that this was a high-risk operation- but we have to stick by it!_

_JieJie6: The beginning?_

_Crimson: It was two seconds ago, Rikku._

_FluffyBunny007: -hmph- Way to ruin a moment, Lu!_

_Codename: FluffyBunny007 exits the chat_

Crimson: Here we go again… 


	2. Phase 2

Phase 2 

"Soooooooooo Painey… what'cha doin' this evening?"

"I swear, Rikku," said Paine, looking up from her book, "if you don't stop bugging me, I'll withdraw another 50 Respect Points."

"50! But that's an uber great deal of pointies!!!"

"Well you're being an 'uber great' annoyance," said Paine dryly, snapping her book shut.

Groaning inwardly, mind full of made-up curses, Rikku squeezed her eyes tight shut, "fine! I don't care, then! I was wondering if you'd like to come out to dinner with me and Gippy tonight?"

"Why?" asked Paine, "so I can watch you suck each other's faces while I attempt to eat whatever disgusting cuisine that pig is testing out this week?"

"Don't be mean, Painey! I'm _nervous_- O! I know! Why don't we make it, like, a double date! That's not nearly so intimidating, huh?"

"Not for _you_, it's not," said Paine irritably, "and I _really_ hope you aren't trying to set me up again, Rikku, because I can make you hurt in places you never knew existed."

"Just take a friend then," said Rikku quickly, "it doesn't have to be a date! Saaaaaaaaay! What about Baralai! He's in Besaid on vacation, right?"

'_What a God-Damned coincidence_' thought Paine miserably, even though it wasn't.

"You, Gippal, 'Lai and me… having dinner at some posh restaurant? No thanks, Ree."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I'll die if you don't come!"

"Minus 20 Respect Points, Rikku- desperation is not pretty on a girl."

"So you'll come, Painey?"

"Minus 5 for the nickname."

"But you _will_ come, won't you?" Rikku persisted.

"Fine," said Paine, rolling her eyes, "I'll come."

-

"Paine wants to… go on a date… with _me_?" Baralai repeated, staring at Gippal uncertainly as he searched his drawers for a suitable dressphere.

"Yeah, man! Totally! But… uhh… try not to say the word 'date' to her, eh? She's a little nervous- that's why she wants me and Rikku to come along."

"I just can't picture it," said Baralai, shrugging at his image in the mirror. "Paine? Nervous?"

"Oh, yeah," said Gippal, waving his arms about in exaggeration, "way nervous! She practically _begged_ us to come!"

"Really?"

"Really, man."

"I really like her, Gippal."

"I know ya do, man," said Gippal, grinning, "I know ya do."

-

"Hurry up and open the door, Painey!"

"Rikku, you're the one who told me it was a formal occasion," said Paine irritably, double checking that she had locked the bathroom door as she switched to her Trainer Dressphere (minus the stupid bird) and strapped on a pair of black heels.

"Yeah, but I didn't figure you the type to take forever in the bathroom! I gotta _go_!"

"So go to Yuna's- she's just next door."

Rikku, unwilling to admit that Yuna was away getting the restaurant ready for Operation Paralai and had locked the door on her way out, just groaned, "hurry up already!"

Eventually Paine emerged, having tweaked her outfit a little and put on some light make-up.

"Oh! Yevon, Painey! I'm sorry for yelling you look _beautiful_."

Paine shrugged it off, "whatever," she said, "hurry up yourself and let's get this over with."

-

"G-good evening, Paine…" Baralai stammered as he caught sight of Paine and Rikku approaching.

Far from being the desperate, nervous wreck Gippal had warned him of, Paine nodded coolly, "hey," she said, then, looking over to Rikku and Gippal, who were giggling softly, she added, "shall we go?"

"Heh, yeah!" Rikku agreed, then, as her communicator started beeping, she apologised and stepped aside, followed by Gippal.

"What do you think's up with them?" asked Paine, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe they're trying to leave us alone together?" said Baralai, still believing that they were on a date.

"Why would they do that?" asked Paine, nonplussed and Baralai looked surprised.

At that moment, though, Rikku and Gippal returned, "okay, team!" she giggled, "let's move out!"

-

The restaurant was in Luca, but –for reasons vaguely covered in Yuna's desperate plea via SphereChat- the airship seemed scheduled to stop off at every other possible place first, then, checking the SphereChat again, Rikku decided they had to go back for something or other that she'd forgotten on Besaid.

Eventually, though, they arrived at Luca and entered the restaurant.

It wasn't as fancy as Paine had feared, and she found it to be quite a nice environment. The tables were set in booths, circling a large dance floor- "Oooh!" Rikku giggled, "let's all dance later!"- and, to Paine's great relief, there was no sign of caviar on the menu.

Paine ordered a salad; Baralai, the grilled chocobo with sweet nectarines. Rikku and Gippal shared spaghetti and, confessing themselves bloated, offered the rest to Paine and Baralai- most likely hoping for a Lady-and-the-Tramp sort of thing.

"Dance time!" Rikku squealed brightly, dragging Gippal, on one side, and Paine, on the other, to their feet.

"I don't want to," said Paine irritably, sitting back down and letting the others pass her.

"But if you don't dance who will Baralai dance with?"

"Himself- I don't care," said Paine determinedly, "_I. Don't. Dance._"

"So you say," Rikku agreed, "but I'm sure Baralai's a really good daaaaaancer…!"

"Then _you_ dance with him, and leave me alone," snapped Paine, crossing her legs.

Defeated, and unable to think of an excuse to get out of it, Rikku led Gippal out onto the dancefloor alone, always keeping a wary eye on her friends.

"So how have you been?" asked Paine, sitting back in her seat casually.

"Okay- quite busy," said Baralai, shrugging. "Praetor business." He made a face.

"Ouch," Paine agreed.

"What about you- the Gullwings are dead, right?"

"Stone cold," said Paine. "I'm holding up, though- doing a little Sphere Hunting with a new friend, Rebekkah, she's called. Just on the side, though- I'm saving up to pay for an airship." A little surprised at herself for being part of such easy, flowing conversation, Paine closed up a little with a shrug, "you know- stuff…" she finished lamely.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you?"

"Politics are tiresome," said Baralai, "and frankly, they bore me. So with them, no, I don't suppose I am… but life in general is pretty good. This is fun don't you think? After all these years of separation…?"

"We used to be pretty close didn't we?" said Paine thoughtfully, almost sadly.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

Eventually Paine spoke again, "I'm glad… that all of it was a lie. I wouldn't like to think that my friends would so easily betray me."

"Me neither," Baralai agreed.

"It… hurt…"

Baralai took her soft, gloved hand gently and she moved a little closer to him- filling in the gap where Rikku had sat.

-

SphereChat 

_Codename: FluffyBunny007 enters the chat_

_Codename: GoldDigger enters the chat_

_FluffyBunny007: Is anyone there?_

_GoldDigger: Me?_

_FluffyBuny007: I'm standing right next to you, you **goon**!_

_Codename: Crimson enters the chat_

_Crimson: I got your message- what's the problem?_

_FluffyBunny007: Painey won't dance!_

_Crimson: -rolls eyes- You actually thought she would?_

_FluffyBunny007: You didn't?_

_Crimson: Look don't cry, Rikky-_

_FluffyBunny007: I'm not crying!_

_Crimson: I bet you are._

_GoldDigger: She is._

_FluffyBunny007: I hate you, Gippal._

_GoldDigger: Love ya, Riks._

_Crimson: -sighs- Look, I've got an idea. Leave it to me._

_Codename: Crimson leaves the chat_

_FluffyBunny007: …_

_GoldDigger: Eh?_

_FluffyBunny007: I still hate you._

-

"Where did Rikku and Gippal go anyway?" asked Baralai, searching the dancefloor for their friends as the song ended.

Paine shrugged silently.

"Well… as long as they're not here… do you wanna dance?"

"I told you, Baralai- I don't dance," said Paine harshly.

"No, you told _Rikku_ that. _I'm_ irresistible, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Meanie."

"Yep."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I'll admit it- it was nice speaking to Baralai again- once we got past the small talk anyway. It's been so long since he and I spent any real time together. Kicking his ass in the hunt for Vegnagun does _not_ count. But this does. It almost makes it worth coming her… just to be with my old friend again. It's funny, how easily I spoke to him. I was talking about my old dream- to get an airship and be free to roam wherever, whenever… I didn't have to explain it to him- I just knew he'd understand. He always does.

Maybe things haven't changed so much after all.


	3. Phase 3

Dear Faithful Readers, 

**Sorry 'bout the wait, I've been swamped with homework and I've had some trouble uploading… Here you go! Sorry, again! R&R!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

Phase 3 

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I sighed inwardly as I caught sight of Rikku and Gippal approaching. They looked happy. _Damnit_.

"Guess, what, Painey! There's going to be a dance competition."

This again? 

"I don't dance, Rikku," I reminded her, just in case she'd forgotten.

"Don't worry, it's totally random who gets picked to join… I doubt you'll get chosen…"

At that moment I knew where Rikku had been. And I guessed her pockets were now considerably lighter.

"Nooooooow" cried the announcer, "for today's lucky competitors to come up on stage! Nooj and Le Blanc!"

What are they doing here? 

"Rikku and Gippal!"

And… 

"And Paine and Baralai!"

_Exactly._

"Come on up, guys! Don't be shy!"

"I'm not doing it!" I hissed, glaring at Rikku as she attempted to pull me out of my seat.

"Come one, Painey! It'll be fun! Besides! He called your name! You have to play! Baralai, talk some sense into her!"

I saw Baralai blush slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Uhm…? Paine, do you wanna dance…?"

"I thought I already said no!" I snapped.

"…Please?"

I froze. _Oh no. Ooooooh no! He did **not** just say please!_

I found my legs moving of their own accord as I stood, "fine," I muttered and Rikku let out a large whoop, proceeding to drag me up onto the stage.

"Today's competition is based on jazz-" The announcer choked suddenly as Rikku elbowed him in the gut, "fine! …Is based on slow dancing."

I glared a Rikku, who was whistling innocently. Only, I knew she wasn't innocent. Nope. And she wasn't going to be breathing either when I was through with her.

I knew we should never have let Rikku learn 'Bribe'.

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Rikku and Gippal were the first to go out onto the dance floor, and Paine's only comfort in the matter was that she seemed to be getting her toes stepped on quite a lot. Baralai seemed to notice too and they shared an amused glance.

"I just hope you can dance better than Gippal," Paine muttered under her breath.

"Better than you," Baralai replied confidently, "you've never danced a day in your life."

"Oh, haven't I?" said Paine, "the Songstress Dressphere has more than one function you know."

Paine took it out of her pocket and changed, trying not to notice how Baralai's eyes lingered on the half a second of bare skin her change exposed. "I expect Le Blanc can dance quite well," she said, unexplainably self-conscious.

"I suppose," said Baralai, then he grinned, "Nooj can't."

"Well then," said Paine, "if you don't stuff up we might actually win this thing."

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"Oh, you'll find I can be _very_ competitive," said Paine, and she actually smiled, "poor Rikku thinks she has it easy."

-

Paine _knew_ how to dance, but as Baralai lead her out onto the dancefloor, everything she knew fled from her mind.

_I am **not** nervous,_ she told herself determinedly, _I am **never** nervous._

"Are you okay, Paine?" Baralai whispered.

"Just fine, 'Lai," said Paine softly, and she shivered slightly as Baralai's arms came around her and the music began, slow and steady. Very beautiful.

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

What's happening to me? Shit… This has to stop. He has to stop touching me. _Now_. This isn't nerves- this is something worse. My heart is aching… I've stopped breathing… My eyes close and I'm suddenly feeling nauseous. I don't _get_ nauseous, okay? And I _don't_ get nervous. What _is_ this?

-

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

The dance ended and the room was filled with a roaring applause, I watched them carefully, saw Paine hold a hand to her head, and Baralai's hand come out to steady her as her legs gave out. Gippal and I exchanged a worried glance and hurried over.

"I'm fine," said Paine coldly. "But I told you: I don't dance."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I asked, chewing my lip, and not only because it tasted of chocolate, either.

Paine nodded silently, and she pushed Baralai away slightly before walking off shakily.

"She looks kinda bad," I said, and Baralai nodded, but we didn't have time to go into it further- Le Blanc and Nooj were ready- we had to get off the dance floor.

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Baralai watched her go and considered following her out for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows slightly and announcing to Rikku and Gippal that he was going to go and look for Paine.

Rikku nodded, blinking in surprise, then took out her communicator as he left.

-

SphereChat 

(Codename: Crimson enters the chat)

(Codename: BiIsummon enters the chat)

(Codename: FluffyBunny007 enters the chat)

BiIsummon: Oooh! Lulu told me about the dance comp! How'd it go???

FluffyBunny007: Disasterrific! I think Painey had a heartattack!

BiIsummon: WHAT?!

(Codename: GoldDigger enters the chat)

GoldDigger: (reads back-post) Rikku, don't you think that's a little overdramatic?

Crimson: Is she okay?

GoldDigger: She just walked out on us- Baralai's gone after her.

BiIsummon: So what actually happened?

Crimson: You explain, Gippal. Rikku's imagination might kill her.

FluffyBunny007: Hey!!!

GoldDigger: Fine. Me and Ree were up dancing first. And-

FluffyBunny007: And he kept stepping on my toes!!!

BiIsummon: Heehee!

GoldDigger: Regardless! Baralai and Dr. P went out (with a fight) and she starts shaking and closing her eyes like she's in pain or something.

FluffyBunny007: She looked scared.

GoldDigger: And confused.

FluffyBunny007: And kind of like she was gonna be sick.

GoldDigger: All tense and clingy…

FluffyBunny007: It was so scary!

GoldDigger: On the plus side, I think they won the contest anyway.

FluffyBunny007: Who knew she could dance?

GoldDigger: Who indeed…?

Crimson: Maybe you should go and check on them?

FluffyBunny007: Uhh… Don't you remember when I checked on you and Wakka during Operation Lukka…?

BiIsummoner: What did you walk in on?

Crimson: (Stiffly) Nothing.

FluffyBunny007: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell…

BiIsummoner: What?

Crimson: This isn't about me- it's about Paine… and she and Baralai are a lot more responsible than, say, me and Wakka.

BiIsummoner: I still don't get it! What did Rikku walk in on?

Crimson: Gotta go! Bye!

(Codename: Crimson exits the chat)

FluffyBunny007: (giggles) See ya, Yunie!

(Codename: FluffyBunny007 exits the chat)

BiIsummoner: Whaaaaaat?

(Codename: GoldDigger exits the chat)

BiIsummoner: Don't you sign out on me! No! No! Come back! _What did you walk in on???_

(Codename: BiIsummoner exits the chat)


	4. Phase 4

**Phase 4**

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

What happened back there? That feeling… it came out of nowhere. I looked up as Baralai approached me in the small courtyard, the building hidden from view by large evergreen bushes. No, not him- not now. I honestly can't take it at the moment.

"Paine, are you okay?" he asked and I could tell he was worried, which made me feel a little better. I don't know why, it just did- don't ask me to explain it and don't you try to explain it either. Because I know someone would come up with the stupid idea that I was in love with him.

And I'm not.

I can't be.

"I just needed a little air," I said simply and though Baralai seemed to accept this, he gave me an odd look and for a moment, it seemed like he was going to say something more… but we were interrupted.

"Painey, are you okay?" whimpered Rikku, rushing up, "Lulu said we had really better check on you again."

"Lulu's here?" I asked and Rikku, somewhat reluctantly, showed Baralai and I, Shinra's new invention.

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

"It's not my fault, guys!" I whined as the others started ragging on me, "if I hadn't let them make accounts on the whole _SphereChat_ thing they would've _known_ something was up!"

"You're right," said Yuna eventually and I shot her a relieved smile across the table in Lulu's house where we were all meeting.

"Hey, Shinra," said Lulu, "is there any way we can lock the more private chats? You know- make them password-protected or something."

"That seems plausible," said Shrina, shrugging, "in the mean time, just be careful, alright?"

"'Kay," I promised for all of us.

"Right- well now you have to chose a password."

"Umm…" I tried, but Gippal clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Not you," he said, "heaven knows what you'd pick."

I glared at him evilly but obliged to let someone else pick.

"How 'bout _the Gullwings_!" Yuna suggested.

"Because that isn't the most obvious thing in the world," said Lulu sarcastically.

"True Love," said one of us- dunno who- and the rest agreed.

"It's perfect," I sighed wistfully.

Nooj nodded, grinning, "and Yevon knows that neither of them will ever guess it."

"Heh. That's true too."

-

_**SphereChat**_

(Codename: KickItsAss enters the chat)

(Codename: PraetorB enters the chat)

KickItsAss: What a creative name, Baralai.

PraetorB: (embarrassed) Hmph!

KickItsAss: Sorry, whatever… so what do you think they're talking about in that locked chatroom of theirs?

PraetorB: Do we even want to know?

KickItsAss: Well, they're probably talking about _us_ you know, so yeah, I'd say I do.

PraetorB: Us? What gave you that idea???

KickItsAss: Haven't you noticed that we're the only ones who don't know the password?

(Codename: FluffyBunny007 enters the chat)

KickItsAss: (evil laugh) Payback. Follow my lead, Baralai.

PraetorB: Sure.

KickItsAss: (soppy voice) I… I love you, 'Lai…

PraetorB: 0.o ???

FluffyBunny007: Maybe if I'm really quiet they won't notice I'm here…

KickItsAss: Wanna cyber?

PraetorB: Uhh… sure?

KickItsAss: You start.

PraetorB: Umm… uhh… okay… (kisses Paine)

FluffyBunny007: OMG!

KickItsAss: (glomps)

FluffyBunny007: OOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGG!

PraetorB: (touches shyly)

FluffyBunny007: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KickItsAss: (giggles)

FluffyBunny007: My eyes! My eyes!

PraetorB: (pulls off Paine's shirt)

FluffyBunny007: GACK!!!

KickItsAss: Mmm… Baralai you taste so good.

FluffyBunny007: 0.o !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KickItsAss: Let's go do it for real.

PraetorB: Definitely.

FluffyBunny007: O.o !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Codename: Crimson enters the chat)

Crimson: (reads backpost and chuckles) I think you got played, Ree.

(Codename: FluffyBunny007 vomits… _then_ exits the chat)

Crimson: Bye bye, baby.

-

"If only we could have seen Rikku's face," laughed Baralai, slinging an arm around Paine as they met around lunch that day, strolling along the beautiful, warm beach.

"It serves her right for locking us out," said Paine grumpily, but she was smiling.

"Sure does but you do realise that if she doesn't get the joke she'll try and stick us together for the rest of ours lives, don't you?"

Paine grinned, "you should've thought about that before you started feeling me up."

"What! But _you_-!"

"Jokes, 'Lai," said Paine, shaking her head in amusement, "no worries- anyhow, you don't think she's pinned us together already?"

"She _has_?"

"_Everyone _has," said Paine, "you didn't notice?"

Baralai blushed a deep red, "n-no! Of course not! Why would I? It's ridiculous!"

Paine chuckled lightly, "you've got a lot to learn about Rikku."

Baralai groaned jokingly and put a hand to his head. "_More _surprises?"


	5. Phase 5

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Can you believe it??? An update!!! You'll have to reward me with a thousand reviews, right?**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Phase 5**

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I left Rikku's house the next day. Honestly, I missed Bevelle. Sure my apartment was small and I didn't make that much of a habit of cleaning it up, but hey, it was home. Besides, everyone of Besaid was acting funny; I wanted to give them a little time to come to their senses.

Around midday, I had a visitor.

"For the love of Yevon, Paine! When was the last time you really cleaned this place?!"

I rolled my eyes, stepping aside to let Baralai in, "good afternoon to you too," I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Let me help you clear up!" said Baralai.

I tapped him on the shoulder irritably, "touch my mess and I'll make you a part of it."

"How can you ever find anything in here?" asked Baralai, relenting somewhat.

"I'm not around much," I explained offhandedly.

"So I see!"

"Did you come here specifically to criticize my lack of organization?"

"No! Of course not!" said Baralai, shaking his head quickly, "I actually have a kind of favour to ask."

"I'm listening- what do you need?"

"The Bevelle Council is hosting some fancy dinner party to celebrate something or other and I need to bring a guest," Baralai explained, "I was wondering if you'd like to come, since you're here and all…"

"Fayth, Baralai! Can you honestly see me in the same room as those Yevon crackpots for an entire evening?"

Baralai raised an amused eyebrow.

"I mean the _rest_ of those Yevon crackpots," I corrected myself apologetically. "As far as politicians go, you're not half bad."

"Uhm… thanks?"

"That was a compliment," Paine clarified.

"Good- so will you come? Please?"

Okay, if anyone else in the whole of Spira had asked me, I would have rather died than agree… but something made me accept _his_ invitation. Something about him that I can't find in any other person. Something special.

"Sure," I said, "I'll come."

"Great! Thanks, Paine, you're a life saver! I'll pick you up at eight, then!" he kissed my cheek quickly and fled like anything.

My skin burned and I touched a hand to my cheek, feeling it grow red. I shut the door quietly and locked it, closing my eyes for a long moment. What the hell was wrong with me…?

-

It was a simple dress, but a dress all the same and I hated it.

"I'm never wearing this again," I muttered to Rikku, who had flown out in a fit of giggles to get me ready for tonight.

"You don't have to," said Rikku brightly, "just for tonight… but let me tweak it a little first…"

Before I could ask what she meant, Rikku had bent down, quick as anything and torn a huge slit up the side.

"Rikku!" I cried, shoving her away, but it was too late. The dress was ruined.

"You look _awesome_, Painey!"

"You just _ripped_ the dress, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Duh!" said Rikku brightly, "you have awesome legs- gotta show them off somehow."

"I hate you, Rikku."

"Hey! At least the dress's black like you asked! I have the exact same thing in pink, green and orange!"

True…

"Fine," I muttered, "but _please_ tell me you left the face paint at home this time, Riks?"

"Now why on Spira would I do that?"

-

It took a while, but I was finally 'ready'. Not happy though. Definitely not happy.

"Rikku, I look like a clown with all this face paint!" I moaned.

"It's called _make-up_, Painey! And you look _hot_."

Resting a hand on her thigh, so as to cover the exposed skin, Paine flipped her straightened shoulder-length hair out of her eyes and looked herself over in the mirror critically, "what time is it now?" she sighed eventually.

"Five to eight," said Rikku.

"Then clean up your mess and get out- Baralai'll be here in five."

Rikku squealed loudly, "good luck, Painey!"

"On what?"

Rikku just rolled her eyes and left.

-

_**SphereChat**_

_(Codename: FluffyBunny007 enters the chat)_

_(Codename: FluffyBunny007 is calling BiIsummon)_

_(Codename: BiIsummon enters the chat)_

_BiIsummon: Want us to pick you up?_

_FluffyBunny007: Nope, not yet. In fact, I was wondering if you'd want to join me?_

_BiIsummon: Huh?_

_FluffyBunny007: Feel like spying on a fancy dinner party?_

_BiIsummon: I'm on my way._

_(BiIsummon exits the chat)_

-

Baralai arrived a few minutes later and froze as Paine answered the door.

"What?" she asked snappishly, tugging a black coat on over her dress.

"You look…"

"Like a disgusting slut you picked up off the street? Tell that to Rikku," Paine huffed.

"…Beautiful," Baralai finished sincerely and Paine shrugged, embarrassed. "Really beautiful."

"Lets just get this over with,"

"Uhm, yeah… okay."

-

"Praetor Baralai!" said some old stiff as he entered the dining room with Paine, "so good to see you! And who is your beautiful lady friend?"

"This is Paine," said Baralai politely and, if she thought she could do so without throwing up, Paine might have curtseyed.

"Gullwings Paine?!" said the man, eyes widening. "Yevon, I did recognise you, lady!"

"That is some small comfort, I suppose," said Paine and she searched for a place to sit down at the long, crowded table.

Following her eyes, the man nodded, "you will sit on the Praetor's right side, of course, as his guest," and, to her horror, she was pointed towards the head of the table. No chance of blending in now.

Baralai took her hand and, bidding farewell to the gentleman, lead her down the length of the table, where they sat down.

"Praetor Baralai," said the man at Baralai's left and the men were soon deep in conversation about some matter of politics.

Paine tried to pay attention- really!- but it was just too dull. Luckily, the woman who sat beside her was of a similar mind.

"My name is Mar," she said politely, "you must be the Praetor's fiancée."

Paine swallowed her surprise, somewhat hurt, "I wasn't aware that he had taken one."

Mar looked surprised too, "I'm sorry! It is just that the council has wanted him to marry for some time now, but he has always refused. When I saw you enter the room with him, I assumed-"

Paine waved off her apology, relieved, "oh, we're just old friends."

"Well it's very nice to meet you," said Mar, then she leaned forward slightly, "you know, word has it that the Gullwings' Paine is trying to pass for a lady here tonight! I wonder if she's arrived yet."

"Oh, she has," said Paine.

"You've seen her?" asked Mar, "where?"

Paine gave her a serious look and she gasped.

"Oh! I've gone and offended you again! You are she, are you not?"

Paine rolled her eyes and she nodded.

"No wonder you seem s bored by all these politics," said Mar. "Though to tell the truth, so am I." She tapped the man beside her on the arm, "this is my husband, Kayo, he is on the Bevelle Council."

The man called Kayo smiled, "pleased to meet you, Lady…?"

"This is Paine, Kayo. Paine who rid Spira of Vegnagun."

"Lady Paine! It is an honour!"

Paine nodded vaguely, "you are married, Lady Mar? You're so young!"

"I am twenty-one this coming month," said Mar, "surely you are around that age too?"

"I am almost twenty," Paine admitted, "but I am not married."

"True love is not measured by age, Lady Paine," said Kayo, who seemed quite young himself.

Paine scoffed and the happy couple grinned.

"You will see some day," said Mar, "I have no doubt."


	6. Phase 6

_**Note: Hi!! Miss me?! I had most of this chapter done a while ago but I think I was a little apprehensive about putting it up because I knew I was gonna get yelled at for… well, see for yourself -Rissy**_

**-**

**Phase 6**

"Free at last," Paine muttered under her breath as she and Baralai walked out of the temple after dinner.

"No fun?"

"It was okay," Paine admitted, "but Mar kept giving us funny looks when she thought I wasn't looking."

"Lady Marilyn considers herself something of a matchmaker," said Baralai, laughing dryly.

"'Something of?'" said Mar, tapping Baralai on the shoulder from behind. "I happen to be an _excellent_ matchmaker."

"You sound just like Rikku," said Paine, rolling her eyes and Mar beamed.

"Well, then I would love to meet her!" she said happily. "Oh, I know! Kayo and I shall throw a party!"

Baralai seemed amused and Paine took this to mean that it was typical behaviour for her.

"And you shall come, Paine, and you, Praetor Baralai, and your Lady Rikku and the High Summoner and her guardians and-"

Mar rushed off excitedly to tell Kayo and Baralai chuckled.

"What?" said Paine suspiciously.

"Lady Marilyn is not like most noble ladies…"

"Hmm?"

"Her parties are… unusual."

"Unusual like how?" asked Paine darkly.

"Drinking games and truth or dare," said Baralai and Paine shivered.

"I am _not_ going."

"Lady Marilyn will be devastated… and she _was_ the only reason you got through this evening- why do you think I arranged the seating plan like that?"

"What are you, my conscience???"

Baralai grinned, "she was nothing but nice to you all evening," he drawled.

"Shut up! I don't _want_ a conscience, okay?! No, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ going to _any_ party that involves the mass consumption of alcohol, gottit???- count me _out_! Remember Rikku's birthday last year?!"

"Yevon, Paine. We were both off our heads; you know that was never supposed to happen…"

"Well, it _did_- almost did. Whatever! Besides, I didn't have a single drink- it was _you_."

"I'm sorry…" said Baralai, then he sighed, "if you come, I swear I won't drink at all- I'll protect you. Just don't let Lady Marilyn down- she lives to throw these parties of hers."

"I was scared," said Paine, her low voice quavering. "I never want to feel helpless that way again."

"So this is less about the humiliation and more about the chance of that happening again?"

"Maybe," Paine's voice cracked and she turned her back on him miserably.

"Paine…"

"Look, I'll come, okay? Just leave me alone right now."

Baralai watched her go sadly. He knew that he'd just won but it was a hollow win. He'd made her remember… made her unhappy… he'd only wanted to help.

-

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Paine is sitting in the corner of the room, watching the scene around her, seeming amused. Suddenly, she is aware of a presence to her side and she looks up, "Baralai," she says, chuckling, "have you seen how drunk everyone is? It's hilarious."_

_Baralai looks down and she meets his eye. Immediately her smile fades. He is smiling, but it isn't an 'oh-yes-you're-right-how-stupid' smile. It is different- lacking humour. It is one of those terrifying, hungry 'damn-I-want-you' smiles and, as anyone who has ever been on the receiving end of one of those smiles can tell you, it is not at all pleasant- nor is it something you would usually see on Baralai's face. She knows at once that something is wrong._

"_Paine?"_

_The nineteen-year-old's breath catches in her throat. She can't breathe. Baralai stands her up and touches his lips to hers gently. His way is soft and caring and for a moment Paine wonders if she read his face wrong- if he is kissing her purely because he loves her. She finds herself hoping beyond hope that it's true. She kisses him back slowly, carefully, but suddenly something changes. He becomes rough and violent in his passion and pushes her back against the wall, pinning her there with his body._

_Paine tries to break away, scared now, but Baralai doesn't stop- he doesn't even acknowledge her struggle. He pulls at her button-down blouse and it comes away. Paine tears her mouth from his and lets out a strangled cry, which Nooj, standing nearby only just hears._

"_That's __**enough**__!" he thunders, grabbing Baralai by the shoulders and thrusting him aside. "Paine are you alright?!"_

_Paine hugs her shirt around her and refuses to look him in the eye- nodding quickly and running off._

"_Paine!" Nooj calls, but she doesn't look back._

_(End dream sequence)_

-

Paine's eyes snapped open. _'Oh Yevon… go away… just go away…'_

-

"A party?! That's awesome, Painey! Of course I'll come!!" Rikku giggled happily as she came to pick up the dress the next day.

"Tell the others as well," said Paine tiredly. "Apparently it'll be fun."

"Uh-huh!! Are you going with Baralai?"

"Yeah, he's coming," said Paine vaguely.

"No, I mean are you going _with_ him," said Rikku, rolling her eyes and laughing a little. "As a date, like?"

Paine shook her head quickly, "no."

"Aww, why not?!"

"It's going to be painful enough as it is, Rikku," she replied.

"Hmph! You never have any fun! You'd be cute with Baralai, you know?"

"Says you."

"Huh? Is something wrong?" asked Rikku, concerned all of a sudden.

"I just disagree is all," said Paine, shaking her head.

"You seem grumpier than usual today."

Paine sighed. "Mar's party just isn't my style," she assured her.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be fun!! She seems nice!!"

Paine just nodded dismissively, sitting down on her bed with a soft _plop_ as Rikku left. She was tired, having gotten very little sleep last night and just wanted to rest as much as she could before the party that evening- for which Rikku had insisted on dropping off another dress… unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky- there was another knock at the door a few moments later.

Slowly, she got up and walked over to answer it- fixing her still straightened hair slightly and opening the door. "Huh? …Nooj?"

The Meyvn shifted a little where he stood to lean more wholly on his cane, "good morning, Paine. Can I come in?"


	7. Phase 7

_**Myeh. KathleenDee made me feel guilty about not updating and this was almost finished, so I shoved it out. This is for you. Hope you like. -Rissy**_

**Phase 7**

Paine sat down on her old blue couch and watched silently as Nooj moved to sit opposite her, leaning over the coffee table slightly as he began to speak, "how are you doing lately?"

"Fine," said Paine and Nooj knew better than to expect an elaboration.

"You're probably wondering why I've come…?" He trailed off but Paine made no reply and he sighed a little. "Well, It's just because… Baralai's been acting a little depressed since last night, and I thought that if he was upset, you might be too. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No there's not," said Paine, her voice closed.

Nooj frowned- she had denied needing his help, but not that she was in pain. "Did something happen?"

"No. We were just talking and… a bad memory came up."

"What kind of memory?" asked Nooj.

"A nightmarish one…" Paine's voice was soft, but not weak. She had decided long ago that she wasn't going to waste any more tears on him.

"Would that have anything to do with that party Lady Marilyn is throwing this evening?" asked Nooj knowingly.

Paine looked up then, eyes narrowing a little, "I don't need to be counselled by a guy who once thought that death was his only option."

"Well I don't anymore," said Nooj, face darkening, "and I've opened up enough to allow myself to be in love, which is more than I can say for you."

"Wait- you actually like Le Blanc back?" Paine could hardly disguise her disgust in her friend's choice of woman.

"Of course not! I wasn't talking about her!" said Nooj, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"What? Noojie's got himself a secret crush? Do tell!" said Paine in a sickly sweet voice that made both of them want to vomit.

"Shut up."

"Hmph. Baralai and I have to put up with being badgered by you lot about _our_ supposed feelings for each other- why not you?"

Nooj didn't reply for a while, but eventually he spoke again to divert the conversation back towards her. "Paine, I know that you're still afraid of what Baralai tried to do to you." The warrior stiffened considerably and he knew that he was right. "But you know, he really does love you- he just doesn't know how to express it… Yevon knows I've drunk myself under the table enough times trying to figure out how to tell Lucil…"

"What- Captain Lucil?"

Nooj bowed his head slightly, "yes, her, but that's not the point. I'm not excusing what Baralai tried to do- I'm just saying that it would be easier for both of you if you tried to get past it."

"We are past it," said Paine determinedly.

Nooj gave her a hard look. "Fine- if you think so, I won't argue," he said eventually. "But I hope you're right. Forgive the intrusion, Paine."

Paine shook her head as he stood, "you're never intruding, Nooj… but out of curiosity- how did you figure out that you were in love with Captain Lucil?"

Nooj gave her a small smile, "it's not a fact, but a feeling," he said, "and I think I've always known it, really. Is that the same way you feel about Baralai?"

"Not a fact," Paine repeated slowly, "…but a feeling…"

Nooj reached down and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Paine?"

Paine stood up quickly and shook his hand away as the doorbell rang, "that'll be Rikku, Yuna and Lulu," she said, glad of the distraction, "we're going out for lunch- I'm sorry. I have to go." She walked over to open the door and greeted her three friends, noting the probing look the three of them sent Nooj as he passed, but dismissing it as surprise.

"Are you ready to go, Paine?" asked Rikku brightly.

"Sure," said Paine, smoothing out her grey skirt a little, "just let me get my bag and we can leave."

-

"So are you guys pumped for the party tonight?" asked Rikku happily as they finished up their lunch a few hours later. "It sounds like it's going to be awesome fun! Oh, and Paine- I'll be over to dress you up again tonight."

"But you already gave me that hideous red dress to wear," said Paine dully.

"So? I'm talking _hair and make up_ now!" She giggled suddenly. "How about we all meet at Paine's place later and do it together? It can be like a mini sleepover! Just us girls for a bit before we go!"

"Don't you know that it's rude to invite yourself to someone's home?" asked Paine, sighing irritably, though she knew that Rikku wasn't going to be deterred.

"Look, okay… Fine. But if we're late, I'm telling Lady Mar that it was all your fault."

"Absolutely!!" Rikku agreed fervently. "All my fault!! But oh my gosh, this is going to be so fun!!"

-

Later, as YuRiPa plus Lulu assembled in Paine's bedroom, Rikku chanced bringing up, for what had to be the billionth time, the delicate subject of the older girl's relationship with a certain silver-haired praetor but this time it was neither Yuna nor Rikku who broached it.

"Your feelings for the Praetor are far beyond platonic, Paine," Lulu murmured quietly enough that only Paine could hear it as she arranged her floppy silver hair from behind.

Paine didn't reply, staring ahead determinedly as though she hadn't heard it.

"I feel it every time the two of you are in the room together- how you crave his touch."

A small sigh escaped the warrior's lips unbidden and she tilted her head slightly to give Lulu a tired look. "I do…" she found herself admitting softly, making sure that neither of the other girls heard it. "But I am also afraid."

"The Praetor is so careful with you. He is very afraid of doing something to hurt you… _again_- am I right?" Lulu's voice trailed off questioningly.

"Yes… Once before he tried to hurt me and I think it scared us both," Paine admitted. "Baralai is not one to be overcome by his desires…"

"I can see that," Lulu agreed, "But because of whatever it is that he did, he will not try to make a move on you any time soon. You must show him how much you love him, or things will never change."

"Lulu, I… Only tell me how and I'll do it!"

The sudden outburst got Rikku and Yuna's attention again and they were immediately all over her with questions. In the midst of it, Paine shot Lulu and pleading look and was relieved to see the older woman nod calmly.

"I near some air," she said loudly, standing and looking down at Paine suggestively. "You're finished getting ready, aren't you, Paine?"

"Sure, I'll come," she agreed instantly and, without giving the remaining two girls time question them, they left.

-

_(Codename: FluffyBunny007 enters the chat)_

_(Codename: FluffyBunny007 is calling Crimson)_

_(Codename: Crimson enters the chat)_

FluffyBunny007: Lulu??

Crimson: Calling from across the room, Rikku? What is this about?

FluffyBunny007: What were you talking to Paine about earlier?

Crimson: It's none of your business.

FluffyBunny007: Oh, _come on_, Lulu!! Please??

Crimson: No. And I forbid you to ask her about it.

FluffyBunny007: huffs Fine, fine… So where is she now, huh?

Crimson: I believe she and the Praetor have gone to talk to Lady Marilyn.

FluffyBunny007: looks around Oh, I see… when are the games going to start?

Crimson: Hell if I know, Rikku. Go ask her yourself.

FluffyBunny007: …Okay, I will!! And while I'm there, I may as well drop a subtle hint to Painey…

Crimson: You? Subtle? No way. I forbid it.

FluffyBunny007: Whyyy, Lulu?!

Crimson: Because this is Paine's business. She has to deal with this herself.


End file.
